Rivals (AFCoD)
Rival in Courtship is a gameplay mechanic Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams. Certain bachelors/girls have a potential rival who's interested in them as well. If a Rival Couple gets married, the player cannot marry half of the pair. *Arnold and Birgit *Bryson and Riley *Charles and Natalie *David and Marie *Ed and Luna *Florian and Angie *Gabriel and Ran *Hayate and Kokoro *Jasper and Fanny *Joost and Sora *Remo and Zita *Theo and Kaylee *Vladimir and Yeseniya *Wesley and Charlotte Aspects The Rival Events friendship requirement depends on what gender the person is playing as. If playing as a male, the player must befriend a bachelor to the appropriate heart to see these events. Inverse, if playing as a female, the player must befriend a bachelorette instead. Each Event can be experienced at 1, 2, 3, and 4 Flowers. The Events also must go in order. Just like with your own Flower Events, the Rival Events will not trigger unless you talk to a rival of the same gender for 5 days before trying to watch them. The 4th Rival Event (both Rival Events #3 and #4 in Mobile version) will not trigger until you have finished the main storyline necessary for marriage. If the player is married, then they no longer worry about the Experience Point requirement. The player still has to see each of 4 Rival Events in order. If by chance you trigger two 4th Rival Events on the same day, the one belonging to first couple will have their wedding first. The second couple's ceremony will pushed 2 hours afterward. In the Japanese version, it is possible for the player to steal a rival while they are dating or after marriage. The player cannot do this anymore if he or she has agreed to the couple's baby request, or after they have a child. *'Dating:' The player has to see the three or four rival events then keep a candidate's flower point low enough to be able to trigger each rival event. After the player sees the last rival event, he/she can continue to give the person gifts to meet the red heart color requirement for marriage. *'Married:' Requirements are the same when the player wants to get back together with his/her ex-sweetheart, except that a married rival that the player stole will be unmarried again, and need to be re-married by the protagonist. Rival Marriage By the end of each 4th Rival Event, the sweethearts will officially become engaged, and the female one will do her signature pose as celebratory romantic music plays. After that, the soon-to-be married couple will visit the player's house to explain him/her that their wedding will be held 30 days (1 month) later. On the day of Rival wedding, a rival of either gender will call the player on the cell phone. The player is then taken to the Church. A ringing bell is heard as white birds fly past, and the camera shows two married rivals; the groom wearing a tuxedo, the bride wearing a wedding dress and holding a bouquet of flowers, as Priest Isaiah smiles over them. They walk up to each other then face forward happily as an applause is heard. Their guests are then shown, who are randomly chosen citizens, parents or siblings. Then, in an overhead view, the bride tosses a bouquet over her shoulder as screen fades to black. After the wedding ceremony, one of them will live with the other. Similar to the player's post-marriage activities, married Rivals can switch between sleeping in their old home or new home. *Arnold and Hilde - Birgit moves to Arnold's Laboratory *Bryson and Riley - Bryson moves to Riley's Café *Charles and Natalie - Natalie moves to Souvenir Shop *David and Marie - David moves to Hearty Lovely Patisserie *Ed and Luna - Luna moves to Ed's Manor *Florian and Angie - Florian moves in with Angie *Gabriel and Ran - Ran moves to Gabriel's House *Hayate and Kokoro - Hayate moves in to Heart Inferno Bistro *Jasper and Fanny - Fanny moves to Jasper's Loft *Joost and Sora - Joost moves to Fortune Shop *Remo and Zita - Remo moves to Chocolatier Shop *Theo and Kaylee - Kaylee moves to Theo's House *Vladimir and Yeseniya - Vladimir moves to Accessory Store *Wesley and Charlotte - Charlotte moves to Wesley's Bungalow Rival Children All marriage rivals will produce one offspring. This is usually 30 days after the wedding party. If the rival child was going to be born on a Festival day, its birth is pushed off until the next day. Most children have unique names that rhyme, combine words from, or are variants of both/either parent's names. *Arne - Arnold and Birgit's son *Brian - Bryson and Riley's son *Chantelle - Charles and Natalie's daughter *Devi - David and Marie's daughter *Edna - Ed and Luna's daughter *Florence - Florian and Angie's daughter *Gavin - Gabriel and Ran's son *Hideo - Hideki and Kokoro's son *Joschka - Joost and Sora's son *Keira - Theo and Kaylee's daughter *Patty - Jasper and Fanny's daughter *Rita - Remo and Zita's daughter *Vlada - Vladimir and Yeseniya's son *Willette - Wesley and Charlotte's daughter Birth Two months after any rival couple married, find the wife side of rival couple anywhere when she has a red cross floating above her head. Here, the player will learn that they are thinking about having a baby. If player agrees, then the baby will arrive two months later, but if her request is declined then the pregnancy will be called off. However, the player's relationship with her will not decrease. The wife will ask the player later. When the player wakes up in one morning, either side of the couple will call the protagonist and prompt him/her to their house. There, a cut-scene begins as the two Rival Couples await happily. The wife will be witnessed holding their newborn baby, wrapped in a blanket. After learning that the couple had a baby, the player is immediately taken back to the place they are currently. That rival child will stay in its crib for the next 2 months. Obviously, you cannot interact with or pick them up, because it is not your child. Crawling Stage After another 60 days have gone by, the baby will start to crawl around the next morning. Regardless its race, rival child will wear a blue or pink onesie at this stage. Walking Stage During this stage, the rival's baby will start to walk around the house. The child still stays inside all day and its clothes remain the same. Full-Grown Another 2 months after the child learnt to walk, the rival couple will call the player to announce that their child has grown up. At this point, the child will introduce themselves, and from this point on, the player can interact with them. At this stage, the boy will wear a long-sleeved jacket or sweater, shorts, and boots. Girls will wear long-sleeved dress with boots. The child's voice will be a mixture of his/her parents' speaking voice. Navigation Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams Category:Gameplay mechanics